Rwby The Birth of Robyn
by Theknightenforcer
Summary: Allister Deirdre had his life changed forever, after an accident at Schnee Dust Company. He wakes up at a strange place and must find out the truth about that day. The day he lost everything. Watch as he becomes the most feared warrior known as Robyn. He fights for the poor and those in need. While trying to forget a past that is not his, as memories begin to surface.


Hi there, names Theknightenforcer. Quick update, I fixed some words and problems in this first chapter. However If i missed some pelase let me know. I do not own Rwby at all, it belongs to Rooster teeth. i hope you enjoy this. Please give me feed back. and if you have anything to ask, don't be affraid to ask it XD. So with out further ado i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Allister Deirdre sat up from his pillow, on his bed. A sound of a siren can be heard, he sighed as he knew that it was time to get up to work. The grumpy sixteen year old, gets up off his bed and rubs his eyes. Then he walks towards the bathroom. When he gets there, he noticed the bathroom door was closed and the shower was on. He figured it was probably his mother in the shower, so he didn't knock. Knowing that she was probably focusing on getting herself clean as much as she can. His mind wondered as he went into the kitchen and look in the cabinets for left over food, in this day dream he was having. He was the best hunter ever, everyone loved him and girls all lined up to date him. He likes the idea of being famous, he would also be the kindest hunter ever as well.

He would give his money to the poor and try to make things better, instead of keeping everything for himself. He would also protect the weak and wouldn't look down at others. Even though he wouldbe famouse, he wouldstill be himself. He smiled at this thought, he didn't want to be him. The poor kid that noone would care to get to know him. He remember a certain day, that made him a bit sad and upset. He stop thinking about it and always noticed that they never really have much food. However, he is greatful for what little food they can get. He knows that some people are not lucky as him, they work and don't even get food. Thats what he hates about where he works at, as well as few other things. He found some eggs in one of the cabinets, he grabs them and crack their shells on a skillet.

He pours the egg yolk into the skillet and add garlic butter as well. After that he puts the shells in the trash, he then turns on th fire and put it on medium high. He grabs a big spoon and place it in the skillet, he stirs the egg yolk. After a while of watching over the eggs, Allister hears the shower turn off, after a minute the bathroom door opens. His mom comes out and goes into her room. Allister hears his mother's door close. He begins to think about family, so far they were the only ones living in the space they were given at the time, his father is probably already working. His brother left to become an Atlas soldier, he hasn't seen him in a while. He wonders how his brother is and if his brother is being treated well. At least in the feeding area and health wise as well. He misses his brother very much, he hears his mother's door opening and she comes out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and was in the middle of drying off her purple hair with a towel. Her eyes look at her son and she smiled,

"Hi honey poo how was your sleep?" She asks

Allister checks turn a bit red from embarrassment.

"Moooom!, please stop. I'm not a baby any more" He says as he didn't like being called honey poo.

He crosses his arms and his mother laughs, she gives him a big ol hug. She then playfuly rubs her hand through his hair,

"Just because your sixteen, does not mean your still not my baby" She tells him.

Allister grumbles and sighs. He smiles and begins to tickle his mother, she giggles and lets him go. She moves to the skillet and looks in a drawer for seasoning. There she found the seasoning she likes to put on it. She put salt, pepper, clintro, herbs, chili onto the eggs. She then picks up a bag lime and poors the juice onto the eggs. She smiles while she was doing this and begins to hum.

"Mmmmmm, smells so good. I can't wait to dig in~" She says in a singing like voice.

She stirs it up until it was almost cooked, she continues to hum and adds dancing too. She shakes her hips side to side. Like she was listening to music, she went to the fridge and took out some hashbrowns they own.

Allister went into the bathroom and took off his shirt, pants and underwear. He turns on the water and hops in, he quickly begins to wash up. He had to since they only get about 3 minutes of showering. In one minute, he washed his body with soap. He grab his toothbrush and toothpaste, he squeeze the toothpast onto his toothbrush. He place it in his mouth and begins to scrub his teeth with it. The warm water splashed up against his skin, it felt great and Allister enjoys it. After a good one minute of brushing, he puts water in his mouth and spits.

He grabs the mouthwash and begins to swish it around. He spits that out as well and rinsed his mouth with water again, he turns off the shower and gets out. Grabing his towel, he then drys off his body thoroughly. He goes and put on his work clothes , he tries his best to fix his hair. Him and his mother don't really have any kind of gel, shampoo or condintionar. In fact the soap he used doesn't keep him clean or smelling good for long. It was something though, its better than having nothing. He comes into the dinner room and sees his mother putting the eggs, hashbrown, on plats and two cups of water down on the rocky table they have. She had her work cloths on, as before she just had an regular gown. In fact her gown is ript and torn, old, they could never get the best clothgs. So was his and her work cloths, both were also ript and old. Dispit this, she tries to be happy and work hard in life. Allister tries to do the samething for his mother, but he can't seem to let his anger die down. He wanted more than this, a better life for him and his mother. He shakes his head to stop himself from thinking like that, he smiles and sits down.

"Thanks mom, the food smells good." He tells her, he grabs both her hands. She smiles at him and grabs his head, bringing it closer to her's and she gave his forehead a kiss.

"Honey i'm glad you love it"

She rubs his head and playfully tugs on his check, he once again gets embarrased.

Mooooom!" He yells and she giggles a little bit.

"Lets pray before we eat breakfest ok?"

He sighs and nod his head, they both closed their eyes and quietly prayed. Once that was done, they begin to eat. Both taking their time with the food and enjoying it. His mother starts to hum again and was not paying attention. She moved her arm and it hits her cup of water, causing it to spill. Allister thinks of his mother as a beautiful person, hard worker and a clumsy person as well.

"Oopsy." She says.

Allister giggles and playfully rolls his eyes. He gets up and he goes into the kitchen and gets a rag and he goes to the spilled water and cleans it up.

"Mom please do be careful." He says.

"I well hon." She says as she watches him clean it up. He goes back into the kitchen and grabs another cup.

He then goes to the sink and poors water in the cup, he walks back to the table and sets it down. As they eat the remainder of their breakfeast, they listen around them as people were begining to work. Allister was the first to finished and got up, he washed his plate and put it away, he then gave his mother a hug.

"Please mom, becareful at work. Its already hard as it is. It has gotten worst now, since they stop giving us treatments for any kind of accidents" He says to his mother, he was abit worried about her.

Since she goes and turns the crystals into dust, that itself was the most dangerouse job out of all that everone does here.. Since any kind of wrong move can cause a very bad accident. The crystal, being in dust form. Can be very unstable, if not handle with care. His mother hugs him again and gets up putting her plate into the sink. She stretches and leaves their house to make her journey, up a long walk way bridge to get to her job.

Allister leaves and follows the path he was givin as a worker and walks carefully, he looks around the cave they were in. He remembers the day when a group of men came into the poor area and had application to join the Schnee Dust Company. Aparently they need workers, and the men told a story to seem they cared for the poor. Which was far from the truth, they couldn't get people to sign and so they came into Allister part of town. The place were he onced lived, was a mess. There were sick people. People dying and starving, Allister remembers living in a box for a home. With him, his mother, father and brother. Trash was literally every where, there was dirty water. Bearly any kind of food and if there was food, it was expired. When, it came from one of the most powerful men in Atlas. Jacques Schnee, who has a lot of money asking for workers.

You bet so many poor people would join it. The job was very intersting, it was the extraction of dust and crystals. The men told the poor people, that they would get food and a home to live in for safety while they did their jobs. However they did not say that the they would be in a dark cave and with very little pay. So with that misinfomation, many people joined. Not everyone was accepted however, like the sick and dying. Even a family with a certan number of members could not join and once it was full. Those that tried to sign up, were turned away. Following the men after a few days of signing up and the day it came to begin working. They were guided to a cave. Deep underground. Like five hundred feet below, there was stone homes and some with somewhat decent beds, bathrooms, kitchen and rooms. People who were at first happy with this, they checked their homes. After that, people begin to walking around the cave.

Allister was one of them. He found a pool and water fountain for water, an area for farming. Where the water flows into the dirt, making it perfect to plant things. He and a few others found other ways to get out of the cave, other ways to get lost and to fall into the Devil's Enterance. The Devil's Enterance was a big hole that seem to fall forever, there were cracks that went into other directions. Causing other ways to fall. However those were small and easily avoidable, but the big one was not.

The cave had torches in it, to lit it up for people to see in it. There was even a store to sell food, but once the people settle in. At first everythign was pretty nice and happy, even though the jobs were hard. However it slowly turn into a bad situation and then to worst real quick, the guards didn't allow people to leave. They took over the market, farming and planting.

The food that was made, was mostly sent out of the cave to be sold, on order for the company to make money. Giving the workers, little to eat. Then shady people begin to move in, establishing a business. Making the workers pay rent for their own homes, gangs started to show up. Making it less safe to even walk around the cave, the guards would be paid by the same gangsters to turn a blind eye to the things they were doing. So it became a place of joyless workers. As much as he wanted to work to be able to eat, he hated the job. People down here were pushed hard and weren't paid that much, with little pay they got. They couldn't buy a lot of food down. So even if a person did get enough to buy a lot. The gaurds would take some of that money as charge, leaving that person with little to no money. Some even tried to walk away from this, however since they signed up for this. The guards use it as a way of saying that they owned them. If the workers still tried to leave, the guards would beat them badly and lock them up.

Heck if they got exhausted from working to much, They would not even get paid and were not able to get food at all. He sighed as this life was not perfect. Not by a long shot and most chosed this, because it was the only best thing there was for them. They were protected by grimms, sure that's always good to have and have a bit of water. As well as food, however, a lot still needs to be fix. Like having the gangsters leave. To make matters worst is the faunus, they blame human beings for their mistreatment. Especially, Allister and his kind of people. Even though the faunus living here can clearly see that the poor people are treated the same as them. It seems the faunus would ignore the fact that the poor people have the same problems as the faunus. In this world, poor people are discriminated too. They are oftend seen as unfit, unhealthy, caring disease, holding the city, town or country down. Since most people have to pay for places in order for them to stay and help these kind of people. They complain and get upset of waisting their money on poor people every day. The poor are shown that they are not excpeted or wanted, even in their birth country.

Most places kick them out or straight up ignored. To this day theres no place for them, places they do end up having. Get knocked down and remade into something else, like this cave that he lives in. The faunus have more than them, they have their own little island. They can go there and live peacefully, he thinks that what happens. However, he's not sure. So he won't say that, yet they complain about every human being. For the mistreatment they receive, they think of poor as just humans that look down on them as the rest of the world do. Not that they were wrong to feel annoyed or worry about humans, heck or even hating them. There are hateful humans out there that stain the name of a human, as well as there are funust the treat humans with respect. Helping the name of faunust a bit. However those that live on top of the mountain seem to mistreat him and people like him, because they are human and thats it. He would never mistreat them and actaully poor people would even understand their mistreat meant by humans being. Them theyself are treated like second citizens, heck maybe they were the third citizens. The cave itself was only the good thing that Allister can still enjoy. It has so many different caves. Some with forests and others with waterfalls or both. Allister thought it was beutiful, he was lucky to see it. Even if its for a horrible job, that he can't get out. Allister once again sighs and shakes his head, he finally made it to the guard that he need to sign in for.

Not saying anything to the man, Allister begins to sign his name. After signing up, he grabs his pickaxe, a bag that he needs and begans to move with the rest of the men. They lined up to go deeper into the cave, he and some men step into the elevator. After it came up, from bringing other workers down. Allister looks out the window as the elevator moves down, seeing men putting on different type of outfits. There were divers, they went into a cave with the most beautiful water ever. It had a brilliant blue and emerald glow. One glow came from the main enterance to the cave and the other glow came from larger enterance underneath the water. In this water is the blue and pale blue dust cystals. So the divers would have to dive under water, in order to grab the dust. The large enterance underwater leads to more dust crystals. Allister has no idea what pale blue dust crystals can do, but he what he does know is that the other workers would have to put on heat resistance suits to go get the fire dust crystals. Which in its raw form gives off extreme heat. The Cave itself gives off a red and orangish glow, because of the flow of lava. That came from the magma chamber just below the cave floor. So they would have to use a hovering platform, in order to not disturb the floor. The dust crystals in this cave glow red, bright orange and dark orange. There was also fire here and there, but those were avoidable.

In another cave a bit further away from these two, is a cave with water dripping off the yellow crystals. In turn then gives off a little bit of yellow electricity, the electricity flows through and around the cave. It does that, because of the dust, so these particular dust crystals are hazardous. People would have to control a A.D.S. Its an Atlesian Digger Suit and It could restrain against the electricity for a little while. They are built to be fast, in order for them to move in and out of the cave. There was also, purple, black, cyan dust crystals, but again Allister was unsure what they can do.

Allister however, has the best job ever. His job has him picking up frost dust crystals and he loves it. The cave itself, is covered by snow and its the most beautiful one he had ever seen. This cave has strong winds in it, due to the opening and because of the white dust crystals themselfs. They help guide the wind into the cave and that they also give off a humming sound. Like a flute was being played, theres also a wall of ice and in it is dark blue crystals. Which makes the wall look like a frozen wave of water was going to flood the cave.

The elevator made it all the way down, Allister gets out and grabes his snow resistant outfit. It was the same as the fire resistant ones, he moves to the cave. He was just walking, as he instally felt the change in the air from normal to cold. he looks down and begins to see little snow flakes hit the ground. As well the ground being covered by snow, he looks back up and went deaper into the cave he was going in. He glance at the with men goign in , as they also were wering the same suit as him. he looks around and he finds an area that lucky noone was working at, but it was high up. He could see the dark blue and white crystals up there in the snow. Allister lift up his left arm and aim it at the rock next to the spot that he needed to go to, he fires a hook at it. The hook hits the rock and begins to circle it, before the hook finally connects to it's own string. He tug on the rock to see if it was stable and behold it was stable enough for him. He presses a button on his arm and he flies up to the top where the dust crystals are at. He finds one close to him, he moves his right arm and unclips his pickaxe. He steadly aims it at the snow around the dark blue crystal and begins hacking at the snow. After a munite, he stops and clips his pickaxe again. He reaches and gently tugs at the crystal, it easily came out. Allister smiles.

"One down, fifty more to go."

Allister says to himself, as that was the signal for his job to begin. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
